Pure Bliss
by Wildhuntress999
Summary: Jake and his imprint, Faeilith get down and dirty. instincts take over and it's just a wild time. / One shot. Lemonade with a hint of lime! LOL!


Note: I do NOT own Twilight. Wish I did buuuut...I don't :( anywhoo...this is a one-shot between my favorite character in thw Twilight saga, Jacob. ^///^

New Character: Faeilith (Fay-eh-lith)human girl...pale-face, not Quileute.

Jake's POV

_Ring....Ring...._

_~What the hell...where's that ring comming from...~_ I thought to myself. My eyes snapped open, it was the phone...._~ugh...~_ I ran over to the phone to and answered, "Hello?"

"Jakey?"

It was my imprint, Faeilith, "O, hey Fea-fae."

She giggled slightly at my nickname for her, "Hey...what are you doing right now? Just curious..."

"Uhm...nothing really...just woke up from a wolf-nap." I smirked at our inside joke.

"Haha...ok then....well, may I come over? I wanna show you something."

My eyes lit up with happiness, "Yeah, sure baby...I'd love that." I loved when she came over, for one she was my imprint, and for two...she smelled like starwberry lemonade. ^///^

"Okay, be right there!" then she hung up.

I ran upstairs to take a quick shower, God knows I didn't smell good. I got in and instantly felt much better. I let out a sigh as the hot water ran through my short, jet black hair and toned body. _~Pure bliss...~_ I thought to myself, _~Except one thing's missing........Fae.~ _I smiled and reached for my Axe:Kilo shampoo.

About half-way through the rinse and repeat stages, the doorbell rang. "Shit......HEY DAD! GET THAT!!! IT'S FAEILITH!"

He must have heard me beacuse I heard the door open, followed up by the sound of my father's booming voice greeting my imprint.

"Where's Jacob?" my sweet Fae asked. ~_God her voice is so beautiful.~_

"He's taking a shower, hun."

"O.......ok...well, I will wait up in his room." I could sense the smile in her voice.

Just then I heard the CLONK CLONK CLONK up the stairs, then the little _knock kncok_ on my bathroom door. "Baby, you in there?"

"Yeah.." I started quickly rinsing the shampoo out of my hair and quickly slathering the conditioner through, "I'll be out in a minute, Fea-fea."

I heard the pitter-patter of her light feathery foot steps walk into my bedroom.

_~Gotta hurrrryyyy...~_ I rinsed out the conditioner, and turned off the shower, slipping a towel around my waist. I gelled my hair with the HAIR ACTION Axe Hair Gel Bella, had gotten for my birthday, I reached for my cut-off shorts and zipped them up as fast as I could without...ya know....zipping "myself" up.

I opened the door and walked over to my room and opened the door to be greeted by cool sweet lips against my blazing ones. Litterally it tasted really sweet, I stepped back to get a look at my beautiful Faeilith.

"Do you like?" she puckered her sugar-coated lips.

"Yeah, you litterally taste amazing. Is that what you wanted to show me?"

"Part of it..." she slipped out of my arms and over to my big king sized bed.

She looked at me with those big, fuck-me eyes and pulled her shirt off over her head, my eyes popped out of my head when I saw what was being placed before me. I started to walk towards her...

"ah ah ah." she shook a finger at me, "Stay boy."

I stopped and stood where I was with my mouth a gape, "and but that tounge back in your mouth or I'll tear it off."

I closed my mouth and continued to stare at her gorgeous body, then something came to my mind, "Wait, Fae...wat about my dad?"

"He left. Said something about a ballgame at Charlie's."

"Oh." is all I could get out of my mouth before she strode over and wrapped her half naked body around mine. She came inches away from my lips, I had to control the urge to kiss her plump lips or else I was gonna get a lashing from her again....not that I'm complaining about that....it's hot when she gets mad.

"You wanna see some more baby?" she whispered.

"Y-yeah..."

She bent over so her ass was rubbing up again my already growing erection and slowly slipped of her Levi's blue jeans. She was wearing a sexy black lace thong and matching bra with it, "THIS is what I wanted to show you, baby." she said as she evened herself up between my legs, "Well....what do you think?"

I couldn't think...i was so aroused by her that I couldn't move. All I knew was that she was almost completly naked and that my mouth was open again.

She gave out a giggle and sauntered over to my bed, sat down and opened her legs wide. "I'm not afarid of the BIG, BAAAD WOLF." she loked at me with those fuck-me eyes again and I just couldn't take it.

I walked over to her, and grabbed her by the waist pulling her against my rock hard erection, she shuddered and moaned with pleasure causing me to growl and smile, as she calles it, my wolf smile.

"Lay down." I intructed her, I couldn't help it my dominant side had broken through and I couldnt really control it, but that...i knew for a fact is one of the reasons she came over today. {=

She did what she was told, but then shot back up, "Hold on baby..." she ran her fingers down my chest and down to my shorts's button, "I wanna do it..." She unsnapped it and plunged her hand into my boxers.

Her hand was so smooth against my manhood, it felt like sex wrapped in silk. Her delicate hand gripped my cock tighter with every tug she gave, I couldn't help it...I let out a groan of pleasure, "Fae if you keep doing that we're not gonna get to the good part..." I stopped her hand reluctantly and stood her up to kiss me, "Now...bend over baby, I wanna see how tight you are again."

She fully obeyed me this time bending over my bed and spreading her milky legs apart to reveal a cute pink twat, I ran my finger slowly through the slits and she let out raspy moan, "So wet...for me..." I shuddered and slipped in two fingers.

"O God Jake...!" she moaned as I slid them in and out her sweet pussy, "you're just as tight as i remember baby..." I slipped in a third finger making her whole bady shake,

"Hey baby I'm gonna try something new...tell me how you like it okay?" I said.

"...k..."

I pulled out my fingers out and licked up her sweet juices covering them...i looked over to see her watching me. I put on my wolf smile and put one hand on her ass cheek and wet down the same three fingers, "okay baby, tell me if it hurts and I'll pull right out..."

".......k..."

I sild two fingers into her pussy and she let out a moan, "O Jake...o god yes...ooo...why would that hurrr----OMIGOD! Ooo Oooo!!!" Her reaction to the third finger in her ass was all i needed to keep going.

"Jake....yeah....ahh..." I slammed my fingers into her harder with every moan she made,"Jake I'm...I'm cum...o god Jake." At that I stopped and pulled my fingers back, only to rub the head of my swollen cock around her opening, "you like this baby?"

She moaned, "please baby don't tease me.." she rose her ass a little bit more into the air into a submissive stage, this drove me over the edge and my inner animal came rampaging out.

I slammed my cock in her so hard I thought i mightve hurt her, but it was quickly subsided by her heavy graons of pleasure...it wouldnt have matter the animal was already controlling my every move...my wolf dominance was taking over and there was nothing I or she could do about it..

_~I need to mark her...she's mine and everyone must know...~_ I leaned forward and bit her neck (the collar part) hard piercing the skin, blood ran through my teeth and across my tounge which for some weird reason turned me on. She moaned and screamed, and I took in every noise my sweet was making.

"O god, Jake! Fuck me...ooo...I'm gonna cum baby." and so was I.

"cum then baby....." i grunted through my teeth, "cum all over my cock."

I could feel her walls tighten around my manhood then juices oozing around it, which made me crazy, i started to pull out when she stopped me, " I want you to cum in me..."

I did what I was told. I thrust hard a few more and shot my seed deep into her core.

With our bodies tired and our mind befuddled we flopped onto the bed together hand in hand.

"I'm sorry I bit you, I just..."

"It's okay baby, I like the thought of everyone knowing I'm Yours...it's kinda kinky. yet sweet at the same time." she said.

I hugged her close to my body and I remember what I had thought of earlier...that feeling... it was happening to me right now...and I knew it would never be far away from me...this feeling would always and forever be mine...._~Pure bliss....~_


End file.
